


Of The Sea

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Redlock [1]
Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Other, animal porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animal Porn. Crossover where John and Sherlock are a hedgehog and cat, respectively. Oneshot for an AU I have plans for, big plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> ANIMALS HAVING GAY SEX.  
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

The black-furred cat looked at his companion with concern in his eyes. “John?” he asked, reaching a hesitant paw toward the curled up mass of spikes. His voice was only met by another shudder, not even the slightest glimpse of dark eyes to be seen. “John.” he spoke with more insistence. “Are you hurt? What happened?” He carefully brushed a paw down John's back, feeling the quills lightly quake at his touch. He frowned deeply with worry, fear that something untoward had happened. “John. Please. It's Sherlock. You're alright. I'm here. Please, talk to me.”

Finally, Sherlock got the reaction wanted, John's head peeked up from where he was, still mostly curled in on himself.

“Are you hurt?”

The spiked head shook, 'no'.

“Are you scared?”

A shrug, 'maybe'.

“Worried?”

A nod. 'Yes'. 

“About something you don't want me to see?”

Another nod, and the head ducked away, breaking eye contact, 'yes, it's embarrassing'.

“You're aroused.”

There was no response for a long moment, before Sherlock was met with a dark glare.

“Oh, come on, John. I can smell it. And no, I don't find it repulsive I find it-” Sherlock was cut off by another pointed glare. “Don't be like that, John, I only point it out because I can help.”

That was met by eyes wide with shock as John slowly stood, tunic very much unable to cover his erect member. He gestured to it, tilting his head with a huff. 

Sherlock's tongue flitted out to lick his whiskers. “Yes, I see it. Quite... Impressive, considering your size...” he stepped forward as he spoke, bending to better take a whiff of the aroma that was the aroused hedgehog. “That must be painful for you... No doubt it requires outside stimulation, and you could hardly begin to cover it with your small hands.”

John was quaking again before him, hard member twitching and swaying, almost visibly pulsing with the rapid beating of his heart. His paws were clenched in the fabric of his tunic, his breathing heavy as he watched his friend come closer.

“Get the fabric out of the way, John.” There was a command in his voice that the other couldn't resist following, lifting his tunic away from the erection, and revealing his soft underbelly. “God, you look good enough to eat.” 

For the first time, Sherlock heard John emit a sound. A low moan, of heat and desire that nearly stopped his motions, but in the end only fueled his desire to get nearer, to do more. He had said he would help, and by the seasons he would. With no hesitation, he licked up the underside of that throbbing shaft, relishing the gasp of pleasure his slightly rough tongue was bringing the other.

The taste was peculiar. It tasted like John, like his paws and fur, only more so, and with heat, as if the taste itself was of a different temperature than his usual cool one. It was pure John, undiluted with dirt or water or air, and that made Sherlock give his own moan as he pushed the other to lay on his back, tongue lazily wrapping around the throbbing cock, nose nuzzling the soft fur of his belly.

There were more moans now, as his tongue lapped its way up to the tip of the throbbing cock, catching slightly on the ridges directly below the leaking head. That first taste of the liquid caused him to gasp, tongue pressing closer to taste more of the precum, relishing the bitter, salty flavor of John on his tongue. 

Then John's back was arching, pressing his hard cock into Sherlock's mouth, and the cat could find no reason to resist. Instead, he opened his mouth wide, letting the swollen member down his throat while doing his best not to nick the sensitive flesh with his sharp teeth. He hummed around it as he took it deeper, eager to bury his nose in the soft fur that smelled so much of John.

In and out, deeper and deeper he let the other rut against his mouth, precum easing the slide, each twitch of long cock against his throat bringing out another low groan. There was another moan from the hedgehog beneathe him, barely audible, his ears having to angle just right to hear it as it repeated and small paw pressed against his hair, a warning that he was not going to heed. 

John was arching his back, gasping with light moans as his seed released down Sherlock's throat, groaning at the feel of the cat swallowing down every last drop.


End file.
